Each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,227,367; 5,733,866; and 5,665,698 hereby incorporated by reference as set forth in each of their entireties discloses polycyclic chemicals that are suitable for use as fragrance chemicals. Those with skill in the art appreciate how differences in the chemical structure of the molecule can result in significant differences in the odor, notes and characteristics of a molecule. These variations and the ongoing need to discover and use the new chemicals in the development of new fragrances allows perfumers to apply the new compounds in creating new fragrances.